trident_industriesfandomcom-20200214-history
NewRomanEmpire
The New Roman Empire Is a faction with the goal of protecting the Outlands from its expansionist rivals. Founded in early 2317, The New Roman Empire is one of the founding members of Aegis Ascendancy and has spent the entirety of its existence at war with the Odium Pact. Category:Factions Description The New Roman Empire '''(abbreviated to '''NRE) was originally a collective of factions who shared a common goal of removing the Odium Pact from the Brierie cluster. It was a founding member of the now-growing Aegis Ascendancy alliance intended to combat the Odium Pact. Fleet Main Article: Ships manufactured by NewRomanEmpire The New Roman Empire employs a multitude of ship designs and classes ranging from heavy fighters, like the Shrike; turret-armed corvettes like the Zama; small cruisers like the Diana and Malevolent classes, and larger ships such as the Vega and Subjector History 2317 A collective of factions formed to combat the Odium Pact in the Brierie galaxies, some time in early 2317. The NRE was formed as those factions merged under the same flag. The NRE then expanded to the LvD cluster after getting bored at Brierie due to Vaygr inactivity in those galaxies as a result of Vaygr shifting military focus to the LvD galaxies. Before leaving, NRE cut ties with OAS due to political disputes. NRE's migration to the LvD Galaxies was rocky. A simple homebase was set up to obtain resources, however NRE was left vulnerable due to the absence of both NRE leaders. After the leaders returned, a more permanent home base was established, far away from the monstrous blue star "bo" which had cost NRE many miners and resources. Soon after, Vaygr Emperor Zorozeenee broadcast his plot to exterminate the Galaxy and all its inhabitants to the Brierie Galaxies. Nevertheless, the good people of the NRE would never avoid the fray. This bravery gave birth to the New Day Cooperative, which was a joint operation between THRYN and NRE to eliminate any suspected Vaygr vassal factions. After several days a vassal faction was identified and targeted; a Zama Corvette piloted by IKindaCrashAlot invaded the vassal territory, destroying a miner as well as killing any astronauts aboard the space station. An Indistrious-class was then called upon in order to salvage the valuable ion effect modules and shield capacitors from the destroyed miner. Later that week, an NRE corvette piloted by IKindaCrashAlot invaded Vaygr Raiders territory in the Brierie cluster, with the vessel intercepted by a Cyclops-class in a hit and run attack. The raiders then responded with a larger ship while the Cyclops was being docked. Both the corvette and the new (and significantly larger ) Vaygr ship failed to do any damage to each other, the battle would be in a stalemate for about 5 or 6 minutes until the NRE ship withdrew from the Vaygr Raiders territory. NRE returned to the LvD Galaxies, but due to ripples in space time continuum disrupting vital systems in NRE's ships, the NRE decided to lay low. During this time, The Aegis Ascendancy was founded by IKindaCrashAlot and Scipio. The Aegis Ascendancy (or simply TAA) was made to summon NRE's newest allies into a single force as well as preparing for the imminent Lucca Conference. NRE needed its new allies in order to prepare for the predicted results of The Lucca Conference which would undoubtedly leave a mark in history. The Lucca conference/Order 66 then takes place on the 30th July, NRE and Dovan align to the neutral side of the LvD galaxies due to Disputes, mainly due to inhuman methods from Thryn to fight against their enemies. The NRE than proceeds to declare a justified offensive war against the two. Emperor Zorozeenee of the Vaygr Empire is spotted in the Brierie Galaxies, after Miraak convinced Zorozeenee to enter his system, 3 Vega-class Battleships piloted by IKindaCrashAlot, DistantLifeform, and GloomCinder as well as a Dovahkiin-class titan piloted by Miraak converged on an Agonizer-class Titan piloted by Zoro, the vessel took the combined NRE/Dovan fleet, outmassing the Agonizer 2.5:1 approximately 3 minutes to destroy(while under 1fps).https://youtu.be/YAZJWtKvhAo The Pilot of the Titan, Zoro, was unable to take any defensive measures to prevent the ships destruction as he had lost control of the ship prior upon entering the sector due to an unknown force known only as "getting disconnected because of rendering lag" . ''The Vegas waited for the ''Agonizer to vaporize and Zoro to come back. Eventually, Zorozeenee returned and was killed by one of Dovan's base turrets. This marked the birth of The Aegis Ascendancy, consisting of the New Roman Empire and Dovan Empire. A day after, two NRE Vega-class Battleships piloted by DistantLifeform and IKindaCrashAlot were destroyed by a Vaygr fleet consisting of two Despoiler-class Battleships. The Vaygr fleet took only minor damage during the engagement in spite of being outmassed by approx. 200k. The NRE loses another Vega-class after a Magitek Knights recon force discovers the location of one being stored in deep space. A Vaygr Marine Duo boards and blueprints the vessel before scuttling it. Sinister Rome, a NRE sub-branch leads an extermination of the Freaks R Us galaxies. While destroying a faction, a single Vega-class is ambushed by two Odium pact vessels. In the ensuing battle, The Vega-class causes minor damage to a Magitek Knights vessel, but jumps out once to regenerate shields. The battle ends in a stalemate. Magitek Knights discover another 600k mass Vega Battleship on the FreaksRus galaxies, which is subsequently destroyed by the Vaygr Empire. On August 8th 2317, the NRE was declared dead by its leaders after political infighting let the Faction to stagnation, as well as being outnumbered and outgunned in both the LvD and Brierie Clusters. Most NRE Officers fled to Factions in the OAS (Like the Dovan Empire) while others disappeared entirely. On August 25th, 2317, The NRE came back and United with a number of former members. With the return of the NRE means return of The Aegis Ascendancy, which is now on a massive recruitment spree to get as many factions into the alliance as possible to build up forces. Like most other factions, after the release of Power 2.0 by the omnipresent manufacturer Schemadyne, NRE saw a drastic decrease in activity on all fronts. References Category:Factions